Mi Culpa
by Pao Vargas
Summary: Quinn Fabray, Editora de una importante revista de Arte y Rachel Berry, actráz aclamada de Broadway. Decidieron dal el siguiente paso y casarse. Una breve historia que narrará lo que significa amar, más allá de lo físico


Y como dice todo el mundo … Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo son momentos intensos e idílicos que tratan de explicar que no existen las palabras para describir el amor.

* * *

**MI CULPA**

R: "La culpa es sólo mía … Yo soy la única culpable" - Hablaba una ofuscada Rachel, quien entraba al cuarto del hotel dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Q: "Y sé puede saber por qué te enojas … No hice nada Rachel, ni siquiera entiendo por qué te comportaste así, por qué saliste corriendo casi desquiciada del bar" – Quinn la preguntaba exigiendo una explicación

R: "Cómo que por qué … todavía lo preguntas … no pretendías que me quedara cinco minutos más en ese lugar mientras todo el mundo te mira … Dios, hasta los gatos te miran con deseo" – Respirando fuerte y agitada hablaba Rachel, quien caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación del hotel

Q: "En serio que no entiendo. Primero dices que no es tu culpa. Segundo, me dices que saliste como loca del bar porque todo el mundo me miraba. Y de qué gato me hablas?" – Quinn se sentaba en la cama tratando de entender la actitud de la morena y hablando de manera tranquila.

R: "Salí como loca del bar porque no aguantaba ver como todas las personas de ese lugar te miraban como si quisieran desnudarte, te scaneaban con los ojos como si tuvieran mirada de rayos laser! Y eso me da rabia, me frustra y me dan celos … si, celos … y eso es mi culpa .. si, es mi culpa" – hablaba Rachel, más para ella misma que para la persona que estaba con ella en el cuarto.

Q: "Y se puede saber por qué es tu culpa?" – pregunta una confundida Quinn

R: "Es mi culpa sentir celos y enojarme con medio mundo cuando te mira porque … porque es mi culpa enamorarme de ti, es mi culpa fijarme en la mujer más hermosa del mundo, es mi culpa estar casada contigo, es mi culpa haber venido a éstas playas francesas de luna de miel … todo es mi culpa" – Rachel hablaba mientras se tiraba a un mueble individual ubicado a los pies de la gran cama matrimonial que adornaba la habitación del hotel

Q: "Estás jodiendo cierto? … Cómo así que es tu culpa sentir celos y que es tu culpa que Yo sea bonita. Esto es una broma! No más licor para ti" – Decía una confundida Quinn mientras buscaba ropa cómoda en su closet para cambiarse

R: "No es una broma. No debí casarme contigo" – Dijo una Rachel con voz frustrante

Q: "ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? … Te estás arrepintiendo de haberte casado conmigo? Si es así, dímelo de frente, sin rodeos y no busques excusas estúpidas!" – Hablaba Quinn en medio de la rabia y tirando sobre la cama su pijama.

R: "JAMÁS! Óyeme bien Quinn, JAMÁS! En mi vida me arrepentiría de haber me casado contigo … Por DIOS! Fui Yo quien te lo pidió, fui Yo quien corrió detrás de ti por todo Nueva York cuando me dejaste sentada en el restaurante diciendo que cinco año de noviazgo eran suficientes para dar el siguiente paso …" – Hablaba Rachel recordando ese día

Q: "Si … y te quedaste muda, quieta, estática, petrificada, congelada, inmutable y con esos marrones abiertos como si se fueran a salir porque te dije que viviéramos juntas … por Dios, lo recuerdo y todavía no puedo dejar de reírme .. pero ese no es el punto, dijiste que no `debiste casarte conmigo`" – Quinn estaba de pie frente a Rachel, mientras la diva estaba con la cabeza baja.

R: "No es lo que quise decir amor …" – Trataba de explicar Rachel

Q: "Eso fue lo que oí … y no me vengas con `amor`" – Hablaba una Quinn desilusionada

R: "Entiéndeme amor … es frustrante para mi ver como todo el mundo te observa, como la gente te mira con deseo como si pudieran pensar en al menos hablarte, tocarte … no puedo soportar ni que el aire te roce Quinn, le tengo envidia hasta a tu piel porque puede tenerte todo el tiempo" – Con la voz quebrantada trataba Rachel de explicar

Quinn se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de su esposa, reposando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y con su mano tomando su barbilla para conectar sus miradas

R: "Nunca podría arrepentirme de haberme casado contigo Quinn, porque ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, ese día volví a nacer, ese día el tiempo se congelo, ese día mi corazón sólo latía cada vez que me mirabas, mis pulmones respiraban cuando te besaba, mis sentidos se activan cuando me hablas … Yo vivo por ti y para ti, no podría concebir la vida sin ti … y por eso … por eso … siento celos de todos y de todo. Pero estos sentimientos son culpa mia, soy Yo quien cada día se enamora más de ti … tu no tienes la culpa de nada amor … Sólo tienes la culpa de existir y esa es mi razón de vida, tu existencia" – Hablaba Rachel dejando salir sus sentimientos.

Q: "Vida … no tengo la culpa de ser hermosa, doy gracias a Dios por serlo porque así llamé tu atención desde la primera vez. No tengo la culpa que las personas me miren, porque mientras lo hacen, yo sólo te miro a ti. No tengo la culpa de lo que piensan o quieran hacer los demás cuando me ven, porque Yo sólo quiero amarte hasta el último de mis días a ti, yo sólo quiero tocarte a ti. No tengo la culpa del viento que me roza, pero doy gracias a ese viento cuando sopla fuerte y me trae tu esencia y tu olor, porque así sé que estás a mi lado. No tengo la culpa de mi piel … es más, cuál piel? Mi piel ya no es mía, es tuya, y sólo siente al tacto de tus manos … Yo deje de vivir mi vida y deje de respirar mi aire el día que te conocí, el día que te bese en el baño del instituto, el día que te hice mía por primera vez en Nueva York en nuestro último año durante los nacionales, el día que nos casamos en Nueva York en el teatro `Broadway` y ahora en nuestra luna de miel … la vida se me escapa de las manos cuando me miras como lo haces en estos momentos, el aire me falta cuando me acaricias … y cuando te extraño, siento como si me hundiera, pero pienso en ti y la vida vuelve en un suspiro" – hablaba Quinn mientras sostenía con sus manos el rostro de su esposa

R: "Nunca me arrepentiría de haberme casado contigo, porque cada día descubro que nací para amarte, nací para que fueras mi complemento, nací para ser feliz con tu risa, al escuchar tu voz al despertar, al tocar tu piel cuando está tibia … Yo nací para vivir por ti Quinn Fabray-Berry" – Terminó diciendo mientras se fundían en un beso lleno de amor

"Perdóname por mis dramas amor, pero no soporto como la vida se osa en pasar por tu lado y darse el lujo de poseerte. Mi amor es tan grande que duele y es temeroso, porque la idea de algún día perderte es simplemente pensar que no estoy en este mundo … a veces me pregunto si es normal amar tanto? Pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que sé que cada día te amo más" – Decía Rachel mientras quitaba la ropa de su esposa

Q: "Eres una estrella de Broadway mi vida … ya aprendí a sobrellevar tus dramas, aprendí a valorar tus monólogos de rabia y frustración cuando no salen las cosas como las planeas, aprendí a leer tus facciones al expresar todo lo que sientes, aprendí a hacer melodías con tus palabras cuando hablas sin parar, aplaudo tus conciertos en la cocina mientras cocinas, amo tus notas altas cuando hacemos el amor, tu .. toda tu, eres una sonfonía, la sinfonía que le da a mi vida todos los movimientos necesarios para vivir como la música de emociones, la lírica de caricias y los coros de felicidad" – Hablaba Quinn mientras disfrutaba las caricias de su esposa, quien ya la había desnudado totalmente y acariciaba su piel con delicadeza

R: "Amarte hace que la verdadera obra de mi vida sea vivir para ser feliz a tu lado" – decía Rachel mientras besaba el cuello de Quinn

Q: "Sentirte es vivir, es soñar, es tener esperanzas, es reír, es pensar, es disfrutar … Sentirte es un conjunto de sentimientos inexpresables en palabras, es lagrimear de felicidad por cada momento que paso contigo, es estar feliz teniendo como principal motivo estar a tu lado" – hablaba Quinn entre gemidos gracias a la satisfacción que le genera Rachel con sus caricias

R: "No sabes lo que sienten mis manos cuando te tocan, siente que se entumecen mis dedos, que la piel se me desgarra cuando siento tu calor, mis manos se vuelven débiles y tiemblan, ti piel es el cielo y sentirla hace que mis manos naden en el aire sientiendo algodón sobre mis dedos, debo acariciarte con sumo cuidado porque tengo miedo de romperte. Dios sabe que cuando te acaricio, el alma se me escapa por las falanges" - Susurraba Rachel en el oído de Quinn, mientas con sus manos acariciaba los senos de su esposa a quien tenía de espalda sobre su pecho.

Q: "Rachel … Rachel … Rachel … tu nombre es el palpitar de mi corazón, tu nombre es el flash de la foto de mi vida, tu nombre es mi palabra sagrada, tu nombre es mi sustento de vida, mi polo a tierra para entender que mi realidad eres tú, una realidad que sólo se mueve en imágenes fijas donde sólo estás tú … te amo" – Dice Quinn emocionada, cogiendo la mano de Rachel y guiándola hasta el centro de sus piernas para que sienta la excitación que sólo generan las caricias de su esposa

R: "DIOS! DIOS! DIOS! … tu esencia … es la esencia de mi vida, es la sal de mi mar, la arena de mi playa" – Gime Rachel mientras siente la humedad de su esposa y mueve su mano en círculos. "No me alcanzaría la vida para pensar en cansarme de ti, no me alcanzaría la vida para descubrir los placeres de tenerte, amarte es una sensación nueva cada vez, sentirte es un regalo infinito del cielo, hacerte mía es simplemente vivir" – Repite Rachel mientras da cálidos besos por los hombros y espalda de Quinn

Q: "Todavía te sientes culpable por casarte conmigo?" – pregunta cómo puede Quinn en medio de la excitación

R: "Todavía me siento culpable por no haberme casado contigo mucho antes, me siento culpable de los minutos que estoy lejos de ti … que seas mi esposa no tiene dimensión en este mundo, que seas mía no se puede descifrar con palabras, no alcanza un diccionario para decir lo absurdamente feliz que soy … Yo no te amo Quinn, no sé que haya después del amor, eso … eso indescifrable, eso infinito que no tiene distancia, ni tiempo ni medida, es lo que siento por ti" – Dice Rachel mientras gira a Quinn para que quede frente a ella y poder besarla.

Q: "Yo me siento culpable de que te sientas culpable … pero de lo que no me siento culpable fue de haber salido corriendo de ese restaurante cuando no dijiste una palabra después de pedirte que viviéramos juntas. No me arrepiento de haberte dicho que todo terminaba si no avanzábamos. Porque gracias a esa fuerza y convencida de tu `más allá del amor´ sabía que irías tras de mi … y gracias a Dios, me pediste matrimonio de rodillas en ese anden … no me arrepiento de haberme adelantado y arruinado tu sorpresa. Qué me iba a imaginar que estabas pensando en lo mismo, pero con anillo de por medio. Ese día Rachel Berry … ese día, simplemente volví a nacer y comprendí que el aire no es necesario para vivir, porque sólo tú eres mi oxígeno" – Decía Quinn mientras apoyaba su frente con la de su esposa. "Ya que no sentimos más culpas y que tus celos fueron aclarados y que creo quedo un poco claro que te amo, podrían simplemente hacerme el amor y transportarme a la galaxia más cercana con tus cercanas, casi dejarme inconsciente con tus besos y hundirme en un coma profundo de espasmos cuando grite tu nombre"- Dice una excitada Quinn en los labios de su esposa

R: "Todavía estoy un poco disgustada … pero necesito hacerte el amor, porque sólo sintiéndote puedo recuperar la cordura y entender que mi felicidad y mundo está en ti" – Habla Rachel mientras empuja a su esposa hacia la cama

Q: "Hablas mucho mi vida … porque no simplemente haces lo que mejor sabes hacer … actúa! … imagina que soy tu teatro y has tu mejor obra de arte" – Dice seductoramente Quinn

R: "Hecho … y cuando termine, me vas a ovacionar de pie" – termina diciendo Rachel mientras se deja caer con Quinn en la cama

Q: "Mañana podemos ir a la playa?" – Pregunta Quinn en medio de risas al sentir los dientes de Rachel sobre su clavícula

R: "Mañana ya veremos .. hoy, déjame que estoy a punto de entrar a función … Te amo"


End file.
